


The best is Yet to come

by foxyroxi



Series: Dadvin, Dadron and Kyle [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew and Neil are very supportive of his brother and brother-in-law, Bisexual Aaron Minyard, Bisexual Kevin Day, Kevin and Aaron gets married, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Rose is the best niece, Same-Sex Marriage, and they have a child!, bee cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: One thing Kevin Day, apparently, never learned - was to keep his fucking mouth shut.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Dadvin, Dadron and Kyle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The best is Yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to Anna on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) for jumping on his wagon with me and beta'ing it!
> 
> This is a direct follow up for my [single dad Andrew fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607150/chapters/59442490), so to follow t
> 
> I don't know how long this will be, but this is currently planned to be 5-ish chapters but it could change. There also won't be a fixed schedule because of work and life in general. 
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

One thing Kevin Day, apparently, never learned - was to keep his  _ fucking  _ mouth shut. The entire church was staring at him. Neil and Andrew looked at him. He could see the heartbreak in Neil's eyes already. He could feel Andrew glaring daggers at him. He could see the anger in his father’s eyes and the disappointment in Abby's. He could see the confusion in Betsy’s. 

It was Neil and Andrew’s wedding, and Kevin had no right to screw with it. Yet here he was, ruining what would have been a perfect day for the newlywed couple. 

_ Well done, Kevin. How do you plan on getting out of this situation? _

He rubbed his hands together and turned around to look at Aaron. He was crying, and it broke Kevin’s heart to see his boyfriend cry like that. 

"First, I want to congratulate Andrew and Neil on their wedding. And second, I'm not here to break up their marriage. I wouldn’t do that and I think my boyfriend Aaron would kill me if I tried," he said with a nervous laugh, trying to be funny. 

Nobody was laughing.

"Right… but I just… being here today with all of our loved one and friends reminded me of how lucky I am. How lucky I am that Aaron stuck with me through high school, through college and into my career as a professional player. Aaron stood by me when I busted my knee. He stood by me when physical therapy sucked." He turned and looked at Aaron. Renee was holding him, consoling him. He swallowed. "Not everyone is lucky to find someone as passionate as Aaron. To find someone as loving and caring as him. I was lucky when I met Aaron and Andrew in high school. Aaron and I didn’t start dating until he was a senior in high school, and I was a freshman in college. I've promised countless times that I wouldn’t hurt you, Aaron, and I vow to keep that promise. I vow to love you and to honor you and to protect you." 

He walked over to Aaron where he was standing with Renee and Rose. Even Renee was crying. He held his hand out for Aaron to take, and he did, but not without hesitation. He followed Kevin until they were standing in the middle of the altar. 

"Aaron… you are the best thing that ever could have happened to me. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and my rock. I don’t know what or where I would be without you. And I know this has been a roller coaster for you and all kinds of thoughts are flying through your head because of this." 

He looked down at their connected hands. 

"I've been thinking about this a lot and there was never the perfect moment or the perfect place and I've had this ring for a long time because I was waiting for the right moment." 

Rose stepped up to them from her spot besides Renee. She handed Kevin a velvet velour box and then ran down to Neil at the benches. The church was eerily quiet. One could probably hear a pin needle hit the marble floor. 

"Aaron--"

"Wait." 

Aaron’s voice broke at the end of the sentence, shutting Kevin up. “I need to say something now.” 

Kevin’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. 

“You… I don’t even know what to say. I want to punch you for pulling off this stunt. It sucks, and it’s not romantic. This is Neil and Andrew’s day. Not ours. Not anyone else’s. And I wanted to punch you the second you spoke up, because what if you had been in love with Andrew this whole time? What if this was the time you would leave me? You suck Kevin.” Aaron dried his eyes and Kevin could see how they were swimming with tears. 

“Baby… Aaron, I would never leave you. We’re going to be parents soon and--” 

Whispers erupted when Kevin said, ‘ _ We’re going to be parents’ _ . Kevin dared to glance out over their friends and family. They were all staring and whispering and Kevin regretted exposing it like that, but there was no way back. 

“We are going to be parents soon and I would never leave you alone with a baby. Our baby, Aaron. But like I said; There was never a right moment or the right place, and we’re here now and Aaron, I love you and I will never stop loving you. I promise you that.” He took a step back and got down on one knee. The church erupted in gasps and even more whispers. He looked over at Andrew, who was nodding approvingly, and then at Neil, who was almost crying while he was holding Rose in his arms. He held the box up and opened it so Aaron could see the ring. It wasn’t just any ring.

It was his mother’s old ring. 

A ring special to him. His mother had left it with David, and it wasn’t until he moved in with his father that he knew what had become of the ring. Kevin had taken the sapphire out and gotten it replaced with a jade and three small sapphires - one for him, one for Aaron and one for their unborn child. 

“Aaron… Will you marry me?” he asked, and Aaron had the  _ decency _ to look like he was thinking about it. Aaron broke into a wide grin and nodded. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you Kevin, you big doofus.”

The church cheered and clapped as Kevin slipped the ring onto Aaron’s ring finger. He knew his mother would forever look over Aaron. He wasn’t religious or anything, but he believed that she was watching over both of them. He put his hand on Aaron's cheek and pulled him in for a brief kiss. Andrew came up to them and clapped their backs. He pulled Aaron into a hug and whispered something into his ear that made him smile and nod. Rose was now sitting with David and Abby, both who were crying. His little niece did her best to make them stop, but nothing seemed to work. Neil was sitting with Betsy, who was blowing her nose in a handkerchief. Neil had his arm around her, trying to console her, but to no avail. She stood up and walked up to them. She pulled Aaron in for a tight hug and now they both were crying. 

“My babies,” she cried and pulled Andrew into the hug. Noone had ever thought either twin would ever get married and here they were, one twin already married, the other almost there. She looked at them, put her hands against their cheeks and pulled them in for a kiss on their forehead. David stood up and walked up to join them. He pulled Kevin in for a hug and a clap on his back. 

“Your mother would have been so proud of you, Kevin. So proud. I know she’s watching over you and I know she’s as proud as I am.” Kevin put his head against his father’s shoulder and let the tears fall. He wasn’t sobbing, but his shoulders were shaking. His mother, the most important person, was missing, but she was here. He knew it. 

“Thanks dad,” he whispered and pulled back to dry his eyes. He looked at Aaron who was standing next to Andrew, crying. “Stay here, dad. I want you here,” he said, and David nodded. Kevin looked at Aaron and Andrew standing next to each other. David walked over to Aaron and pulled him in for a quick hug and when he pulled back the minister looked at them. 

“I suppose another wedding is in order?” she asked them. David nodded and stepped back next to Kevin. 

“Yeah, but can we just skip to the ‘I do’ part?” Aaron asked with a laugh. It made Kevin smile because they had just witnessed one wedding, and they just wanted to get over with it. Kevin laughed too because he had to agree and the fact that they planned none of this, and he had already rambled out his vows to Aaron. 

"How about we let Aaron say his vows? I'm sure he has something up his sleeve," Andrew said from his spot next to Aaron as he nudged him with his elbow. If Kevin could smother Andrew with a pillow in his sleep, he would, because there was no way in hell Aaron had prepared his vows.

Aaron nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and took a deep breath, his gaze meeting Kevin’s before he looked down at the vows he had written.

"Kevin," Aaron began.

_ Well fuck me _

"When we met in high school, I didn’t know you would end up being my best friend. I didn’t know you would end up being the love of my life. I didn’t know a lot of things, but as we grew older, I realised how important you were. I didn’t realise how much I loved you until you hooked up with Thea from down the street.” The church laughed and Kevin blushed. “But I promise to encourage your compassion, because that makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Last, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." 

He took a deep breath and dried his cheeks. He didn’t realise he was crying again. 

“And I promise to be a good father to our children. They’ll never feel unwanted, they never feel unloved.”

The church went quiet as Aaron spoke. Some were crying. Some were whispering. Kevin didn’t care. Aaron's speech was beautiful and heartfelt, and Kevin was going to have Aaron recite it later when they were in bed. The minister cleared her throat, and the church quieted down.

“Aaron—do you take Kevin to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Aaron smiled and it was bright and wonderful. He nodded. “I do.”

“Kevin—do you take Aaron to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Kevin smiled so wide he almost broke his jaw. “I do.”

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kevin, you may kiss Aaron.”

Kevin grinned as he swooped Aaron up and kissed him deeply, Aaron’s arms wrapping around his neck and his legs around his waist. 

“It’s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you, Mr. and Mr…?”

“Day-Minyard!” Andrew called from his spot next to Renee causing the church to laugh because Kevin and Aaron were too busy making out. 

“Mr. and Mr. Kevin Day-Minyard!”

Betsy was the first out of her seat. She walked up to Kevin and Aaron and pulled the two into a hug. The hug surprised Kevin, but he returned it. How could he not when his mother-in-law was weeping into his shoulder? He was sure they surprised people with this impromptu wedding. Kevin never meant to take the focus off of Andrew and Neil, he knew it was their wedding day, but Kevin was tired of always chickening out at the last minute. 

"You two…" Betsy wept quietly into Kevin’s shoulder and Aaron’s head. "How could you do this to my heart? Oh, my sweet kids. You're killing me." She didn't let go before Aaron’s phone rang and he had to step away to take the call. Betsy dried her cheeks when Rose came running over to them and clung to Kevin's leg. She looked up at her, her hazel eyes bright and they reminded him so much of Aaron. 

"Uncl'!" She said excitedly and Kevin smiled. He easily swept her off her feet and placed her on his hip. She always laughed when he did that, and he would continue to do it even after Kyle was born. "Daddy said I'm having… uh… having a cousin!?" He chuckled, because they had kept this a secret for a while now. It had been a well kept secret between them and Thea, who was carrying their child.

"You are, honey. A little boy," he said as he pressed his lips against her temple. Rose kicked her legs against Kevin’s thighs when Aaron joined them again. He kissed the back of her perfectly curled hair and she chuckled softly. 

"Can I name 'im?" She asked as she looked down at her other uncle. 

"We already named him honey. But you can come up with his middle name? At least come with a suggestion," Aaron said, and Rose pouted. She looked like she was about to make a scene because her lower lip wobbled, but she nodded. 

"Okay," she mumbled and reached for Aaron. "Can 'is mid'le name be David?" She asked and pointed to David. "After grandpa?" Kevin handed her to Aaron just as David turned to them after talking to Betsy.

"Yeah. His middle name can be David honey," Kevin said and pressed a quick kiss to Rose's head. He turned to David and smiled a little sheepishly.

"I'm sorry we did it like this. I just…" Kevin said and rubbed the back of his neck when David approached them. He pulled Kevin into a hug and held his son close. Kevin wrapped his arms around his father and held on. He buried his head in David's shoulders. "I wish mom was here."

"She is. She's watching over you. Over every stupid decision you make. Over your every move. She's always there," he said and rubbed Kevin’s back softly. Kevin knew he was right. How could his father not be? He pulled back and rubbed his eyes softly, smiling at his father. 

"You're right. I just wished she could have met Aaron and her grandchild."

"Your mother is so proud of you, Kevin. Proud of all you have done with her favourite sport. Proud of who you've become and she would have loved Aaron and Rose and your child. She's your mother, Kevin, and she loves you unconditionally, even if she's not here."

If Kevin wasn't crying before, he was now. Some days he missed his mother so badly that Aaron had to hold him and whisper that Kayleigh was proud of him. That he's proud of him, and had to tell him the story of how Rose told Neil that he and Andrew were in a relationship, when she had,in fact, drawn her favorite uncles.

"Also, don't name your kid after me."

Kevin laughed because he knew he didn't have to, but it was Rose's suggestion and the name fit.

"No can do, dad. Rose decided on the name," he laughed and David laughed as well.

They hugged all their friends when they came up to congratulate them. Allison was astonished by how Kevin had managed to pull this stunt letting no one but Rose and possibly Andrew know. Kevin just shrugged and smiled because he knew Allison meant well. They had dated briefly in high-school, before he met Thea during Exy practice at the community center. That was all the summer of the twins second year high school.

The last ones were Neil and Andrew, looking good in their purple, black and white suits. Neil had Rose on his hip and Andrew had his arm wrapped around their waists. 

"Congratulations," Neil said, smiling at them. He had only been in their lives for a year, and while they had had their hiccups, he and Aaron were at least tolerating each other around their spouses and Rose. 

"Thanks. Congratulations to you. I'm sorry I made a mess of your big day and everything," Kevin said and smiled as he held Aaron tighter when his phone went off. He excused himself with a kiss to Aaron’s temple, then stepped off to the side. He looked at the screen when he saw Thea's name and accepted the call.

"Thea?"

" _ Hey honey! Happy wedding day! FYI, I'm at the hospital. My water broke a few hours ago and things are happening --  _ Jesus fuck _ \-- fast. Better get your pretty asses over here _ ," she groaned into the phone. " _ Your son very much wants to come out, so if you want to see him being born, I suggest you get your asses into gear _ ."

He barely registered what Thea said before he hung up on her and walked over to Aaron and the others.

"Baby… Thea's in labor. We have to go. She said he's coming fast," he said. Aaron looked up at him in disbelief. Rose was already screaming ' _ cousin!!!!!!!!' _ into Neil’s ear, possibly deafening him in one ear, and Andrew smiled knowingly. He had been there, only Andrew had ten times more alcohol in his system and a blowjob when Rose was born.

"Go. Seriously. Meet my nephew," Andrew said before Aaron said anything. He hugged Andrew tightly, whispered something to him before letting go. He took Kevin’s hand and smiled widely.

"Let's go meet our son," he said, and Kevin grinned from ear to ear. They hadn’t even gotten to the car before Kevin panicked over their missing crib, missing car seat and most essential stuff like pacifiers, bibs and body stockings. Kevin knew it was probably stupid to worry about because Andrew still had Rose's baby clothes, bedside crib and car seat they could borrow, but would have been nice to have their own stuff. 

He handed the car keys over to Aaron, because Kevin wouldn't trust himself to drive when he felt like he was shaking. And there was something about watching his five feet even  _ husband _ drive their range rover. He wished Aaron would rush to the hospital. He didn't want to leave Thea alone for too long, but Aaron wouldn't fucking hurry.

"Babe… can you go a little faster?" 

"Nope," Aaron said, popping the 'p' just to annoy Kevin, who groaned and hit the back of his head against the headrest. "Not unless you want to die before meeting your son." 

He did  _ not _ want to die before meeting their son.

They made it to the hospital in due time, Kevin rushing in after Aaron had parked the car. He had barely made it out of the car before people in the parking lot started talking and taking pictures of him running towards the hospital. He could already see the headlines in tomorrow's newspapers; _Kevin Day, head coach_ _for The US Court and for PSU Foxes at the hospital to visit an old friend, Thea Muldani._ In hindsight, he should have waited on Aaron, but he was excited. He even stopped by the gift shop and bought a teddy bear and some flowers for Thea, before he headed up to her room. He was told to wait outside because the birth was in progress already. He could hear Thea screaming from behind the closed door and it terrified him a little. He looked a little pale when Aaron joined him with a gift basket of his own and a small bag from the gift shop. 

Aaron guided Kevin to the waiting room, doing his best to avoid all the talking nurses and soon-to-be-dads, who wanted to know why Kevin was in the hospital and it got to the point where Kevin looked like he wanted to punch the next person who came up to him. Aaron talked to a few nurses and asked if it was okay if they waited in a nearby room, until Thea had given birth. The nurse found an empty office instead and promised to page Aaron once she knew anything about Thea. Kevin relaxed in a chair, sighing softly. 

Curious people were one of the downsides of being a celebrity. He couldn’t go anywhere without people snapping pictures and selling them to the press or making a huge deal out of it. He pulled Aaron over by his waist and smiled up at him. He leaned up and kissed him softly, enjoying the press of their lips. 

“I’ll get us some coffee. I don’t know when he’ll be born,” Aaron said quietly against Kevin’s lips. Kevin appreciated his husband for knowing him so well. 

“Thanks,” he hummed and watched as Aaron loosened his tie and went into the hall for some coffee.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but if he had to guess, it was after Aaron left the room. How long he had slept, he didn’t know either but Aaron was sitting next to him, sipping his own cup of coffee. He was watching TV, the news or something like that. 

“How long was I asleep?” Kevin asked as he straightened his back, stretching his arms above his head before he reached for his cup of coffee.

“An hour.”

_ Huh… Guess I was more tired than expected after the impromptu wedding.  _

“They took Thea down for an emergency c-section thirty minutes ago.”

_ What? _

“What? Why didn’t you wake me up!?” Kevin asked, almost spilling his coffee on his dress shirt. “You should have woken me up!”

“Don’t yell at me,” Aaron said, his voice sharp. Kevin hated it. “I talked to Thea before they took her down. She’s okay. Tired. But she didn’t want me to wake you up. Told me to let you sleep.”

Kevin sighed because he was worried about Thea now. More than he was before. But he sat besides Aaron, holding his hand and sipped his coffee, when a nurse came in an hour later, telling them that Thea was back in her room, and that she had a beautiful baby boy. They looked at each other and smiled because he was here. Their son was here and Thea was okay. They were taken to her room after she had woken up from the anesthesia. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Thea said softly when she saw Kevin and Aaron by her bedside. “He’s gorgeous. Dark hair, tan skin.”

“I’ll go and check on him,” Aaron said and carefully rubbed Thea’s hand before he left the room. 

Kevin scooted closer to the bed and took Thea’s hand in his as she drifted in and out of sleep. They talked when Thea’s awake and he watched TV when she was asleep. They do that for an hour when Aaron comes in, wheeling their son in the hospital plexiglass crib, a nurse right behind him. Kevin was out of his seat the minute he saw Aaron entering the room. He was like an overexcited puppy seeing his best friend for the first time.

"Relax Kevin," Aaron said and smiled up at him. Kevin blushed a little and stood calmly next to Aaron. They both looked at their child. He had tan skin like Kevin, black hair like Kevin and Thea. He had yet to open his eyes for the first time, so they didn't know if he had green eyes like Kevin, or brown eyes like Thea. Either way, he was a gorgeous baby and both gushed over him while Thea talked to the nurse. Aaron carefully picked him up and held him close. He was swaddled in a baby blue blanket and wore a blue beanie as well.

"Oh my god," Kevin whispered as Aaron held him for the first time. He snapped a few pictures of Aaron holding him and sent them to Andrew before he put his phone away.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked. They looked at each other and nodded. 

"Kyle David Day-Minyard."

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
